


FUSSBALLGOTT

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [222]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BASTIAN COME BACK PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, FC Bayern München, Goodbyes, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE ONE AND ONLY FUSSBALLGOTT, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, inspired by 'unser fussballgott' by zamjo, not bc the os is good but bc i miss basti so much, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le dernier match de Basti à Munich...





	FUSSBALLGOTT

**Author's Note:**

> BASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN REVIENS FDP

_** FUSSBALLGOTT ** _

****

Le Fussballgott n’était plus.

Bastian Schweinsteiger était de retour dans la seule maison qu’il connaissait par cœur, c’était son seul repère, sa seule maison. Munich était sa mère, elle l’avait vu grandir, l’avait porté jusqu’au sommet, jusqu’au titre du Dieu du foot allemand. Mais c’était fini aujourd’hui, il ne jouerait plus jamais pour le Bayern après le match de ce soir, c’était définitivement la fin de son aventure en Bavière. Bastian jouait son tout dernier match face et avec le Bayern avec et contre Chicago. Il s’était promis de ne pas pleurer, mais cette envie tiraillait tout son corps, ses yeux voulaient depuis déjà quelques jours déverser leur tristesse, mais il ne voulait pas être triste en ce jour de fête, c’était son jubilé, il devait l’honorer et le respecter.

Il alla à l’Allianz, revoyant ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, sa famille, ainsi que les petits nouveaux, il aurait aimé jouer avec eux plus qu’un soir, mais ce n’était plus important maintenant, Basti retournerait aux Etats-Unis le lendemain avec ses autres coéquipiers. Néanmoins, il trouvait amusant une certaine chose : Bastian avait joué son premier match au Bayern en remplaçant Niko, et pour son dernier match avec le Bayern Niko était son entraîneur. L’ironie du sort comme on disait. La première mi-temps, Bastian joua sous les couleurs de Chicago, affrontant ses amis qui prirent un malin plaisir à marquer, quelle bande d’enfoiré quand ils le voulaient. Mais la seconde période, le trésor ultime lui tendit les bras : Il jouait de nouveau avec ses amis. C’était peut-être juste une illusion de sa part, mais il avait d’ailleurs l’impression que Niko avait mis en place autour de lui les joueurs avec qu’il avait déjà joué, mais ce n’était qu’un cadeau supplémentaire.

Et puis, Bastian marqua son tout dernier but avec sa famille, le 4-0, une belle victoire. C’était à partir de ce moment-là qu’il avait compris qu’il pleurerait forcément devant Munich. Il avait tant attendu ce moment, les larmes devaient forcément lui monter aux yeux, les cris de l’Allianz criant son nom et son surnom, ses coéquipiers le portant pour le soulever dans les airs, les tapes amicales, les rires, les accolades. Tout ça une dernière fois. Tout ça lui manquerait tellement. Le Bayern serait pour toujours sa seule famille, jamais il ne les abandonnerait, il serait toujours près d’eux par le cœur, il comptait sur eux pour la suite de l’aventure, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Dortmund les détrôner ! Bastian n’essuya pas ses larmes, elles étaient pour ses amis, pour sa famille, pour Munich et pour tous ceux qui l’avaient soutenu, pour tous les retraités comme Philipp, il avait eu besoin d’eux, et maintenant, il était proche de les rejoindre, mais pas encore.

Le Fussballgott vivait encore en lui, et Bastian comptait bien le laisser vivre le plus longtemps possible.

Bastian Schweinsteiger n’en avait pas encore fini avec le football.

Fin


End file.
